Found You : (2nd Sequel of THE FACT)
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "berjanjilah untuk membewanya kembali, berjanjilah untuk tidak membuatnya menangis lagi." / "Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu Kris?" / "K-Kris?" / "Aku menemukanmu, Yeollie." / 2nd Sequel of THE FACT / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI / KRISYEOL HERE /


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : KRIS X CHANYEOL

OTHER CAST :

PARK YURA

OH SEHUN

KIM JONGIN

CHO SEONGSAENIM

ORANGTUA CHANYEOL

RATING : T [aman]

SUMMARY : "gotcha… I found you Park Chanyeol"

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, OOC, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

NB : Saya jamin ini cerita gaje abis -_-

* * *

**FOUND YOU [2nd SEQUEL OF THE FACT]**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

* * *

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan terlihat menggeram frustasi disebuah kamar. Keadaannya sangat memperihatinkan. Wajahnya pucat,rambut acak-acakan,pakaian yang dipakainya secara asal dan oh… lihat jejak-jejak airmata dipipinya itu. Hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat namja tampan ini menangis, orang itu tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Namja tampan it uterus menggenggam sebuah bingkai foto. Foto dirinya dan sahabatnya –yang baru ia sadari sangat berarti dalam hidupnya sedang tersenyum dengan kado-kado yang mereka terima dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat perayaan natal.

Kris –Namja tampan itu kembali menangis mengingat kebodohannya. Kebodohannya yang membuat sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang sudah 4 bulan sejak kepergian Chanyeol –sahabatnya dan sudah 4 bulan juga Kris terus berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Segala usaha Kris lakukan untuk menemukan Chanyeol. Mulai dari memohon pada Yura –kakak Chanyeol bahkan sampai orang tua Chanyeol agar mereka mau memberitahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang. Tapi jawabannya tetap sama 'apa pedulimu? Kau tidak berhak tau dimana Chanyeol berada sekarang.' Namja tampan itu juga memohon pada Sehun dan Kai agar mereka mau memberitahu dimana Chanyeol –karena ia yakin mereka tau dimana Chanyeol sekarang. Tapi lagi-lagi hanya jawaban yang sama seperti yang diberikan keluarga chanyeol yang ia terima. Namja tampan itu bahkan rela diputusi olrh namjachingunya –Tao karena terlalu sibuk mencari sahabatnya –yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia cintai. Yah… Kris sadar sekarang. Selama ini yang ia cintai itu Chanyeol bukan Tao. Itu sebabnya ia sangat terpuruk sekarang karena kepergian Chanyeol.

TES~

"Chanyeol-ah… Neo Eodiga?" lirih Kris dan mengelus lembut foto Chanyeol. Ia tidak peduli sekarang ia terlihat seperti namja cengeng sekalipun. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya Chanyeol.

Setelah sekian lama menangis, akhirnya Kris terlelap dengan memeluk erat foto Dirinya dan Chanyeol sambil sesekali terdengar suara lirih Kris yang memanggil nama Chanyeol dalam tidurnya.

* * *

**FOUND YOU**

* * *

Hari ini Kris berangkat sekolah dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya –tepatnya hari-hari setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas menghiasi mata elangnya, pakaiannya acak-acakan, matanya sembab, ditambah wajah pucatnya. Dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup dari pada flowerboy sekarang. Matanya memandang kosong kedepan. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh bahkan iba yang diberikan padanya disepanjang koridor sekolah. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kris terus mencari dimana keberadaan Chanyeol. Bahkan satu sekolah sudah mengetahui seberapa gigih perjuangan Kris untuk menemukan Chanyeol walau hasilnya selalu sia-sia.

Kini Kris telah berada dikelasnya. Ia terus memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan materi yang diberikan guru-gurunya. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada satu orang, Chanyeol. Ia terus membayangkan wajah manis Chanyeol –yang entah kapan bisa ia lihat kembali. Tiba-tiba….

PLUK~

Sebuah penghapus melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala Kris. Didepan sana Cho Seongsaenim terlihat menatap tajam pada murid kebanggaannya itu. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia terus memandang kosong kedepan tanpa menunjukan gerak-gerik kesakitan atau apapun. Beberapa siswa menatap aneh pada Kris ada juga yang iba. Namja tampan itu benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang tidak memperdulikan keadaannya dan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Wu Yi Fan! Ini kesekian kalinya kau melamun dikelasku. Jika kau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaranku, lebih baik kau keluar dari kelasku!" ucap Cho seongsaenim dingin.

Tapi lagi-lagi Kris tidak menghiraukannya. Akhirnya Cho seongsaenim hanya dapat mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan acara mengajarnya. Ia sudah lelah menegur Kris. Sebenarnya ia juga kasihan pada Kris. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa membantu Kris sama sekali.

"Chanyeol-ah…" lirih Kris.

Tanpa Kris sadari seorang namja cantik yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya terus menatap iba padanya. Namja cantik itu dengan perlahan mengambil smartphonenya –dengan sembunyi-sembunyi lalu mengetikan sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Setelah menekan tombol send, ia kembali memasukkan smartphonenya dan kembali focus pada pelajaran yang diberikan Cho seongsaenim.

* * *

**FOUND YOU**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang focus menulis materi yang diterangkan oleh gurunya. Tapi jika kita perhatikan, tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menulis kini sibuk merogoh kantung celananya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan segera membaca pesan masuk dari namjachingunya.

_**From : My Deer :***_

_**Hunnie, apa tidak sebaiknya kita beritahu Kris dimana Chanyeol sekarang? Keadaannya semakin mengenaskan. Aku tidak tega melihat Kris seperti ini.**_

_To : My Deer :*_

_Akan aku bicarakan dulu dengan kai._

Setelah membalas pesan dari Luhan –namjachingunya, namja tampan itu –sehun segera mengetikan sebuah pesan pada sahabatnya yang duduk cukup jauh dari bangkunya. Setelah menekan tombol send, Sehun segera menyimpan kembali smartphonenya dan kembali focus pada pelajaran.

Di ujung sana Kai terlihat serius membaca pesan dari Sehun. Ia sesekali melirik sahabatnya itu yang terlihat focus pada pelajaran –yang menurut kai sangat membosankan.

_**From : Bocah albino**_

_**Hey item, sebaiknya kita memberitahu Kris dimana Chanyeol sekarang. Aku takut dia akan bunuh diri saking frustasinya Karena ia tidak dapat menemukan Chanyeol.**_

Kai menghela nafas berat. Yah, sepertinya ia harus memberitahu Kris sekarang. Ia juga tidak mau orang yang paling disayang oleh sahabat manisnya itu mati sia-sia hanya karena tidak bisa menemukan seseorang.

* * *

**FOUND YOU**

* * *

TENG TENG TENG~

Seluruh siswa bersorang senang. Akhirnya bel istirahat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu berbunyi juga. Mereka langsung berhamburan menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Begitupula Kris, ia berjalan gontai menuju atap sekolah. Ia terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tadi ia berpapasan dengan mantan namjachingunya –tao. Ia menaiki tangga dengan tatapan yang masih sama –kosong. Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah hanya dapan menatapnya khawatir. Mereka takut Kris terjatuh tiba-tiba karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya.

Saat telah berada diatas atap sekolah, ia melihat seorang namja tan berdiri didekat pembatas atap. Ia tahu siapa namja tan itu. Tapi satu hal yang Kris bingungkan, untuk apa namja tan itu disini? Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Kris tidak menyadari bahwa namja tan itu kini telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Dude." Ucap namja tan itu –kai.

"Kau ingin tahu dimana Chanyeol?" lanjut kai. Spontan Kris menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"berjanjilah untuk membewanya kembali, berjanjilah untuk tidak membuatnya menangis lagi." Ucap kai lalu memberikan secarik kertas pada Kris dan meninggalkan namja tampan itu yang terlihat terburu-buru membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Mata elangnya berbinar melihat alamat yang tertera dikertas itu. Senyum yang 4 bulan ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan kini keluar dengan mudahnya. Tapi… apa kai tidak membohonginya? Ia harus memastikan kebenaran alamat ini untuk mengetahuinya. Ia mengangguk semangat dan kembali kekelasnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

* * *

**FOUND YOU**

* * *

_Tokyo , Japan_

_30 April 2014_

Seorang namja manis terlihat keluar dari apartemennya. Mata bulatnya yang biasanya bercahaya kini terlihat sembab. Ia melangkah gontai sambil menyeret tas sekolahnya.

HUFT~

Namja manis itu menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis megingat sahabat yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu Kris?" lirih namja manis itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengadah untuk melihat langit mendung kota Tokyo.

Namja manis itu tersenyum miris melihat langit yang sama mendungnya dengan hatinya saat ini. Saat ia hendang melanjutkan langkahnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menutup matanya dan membuatnya panic.

Chanyeol –namja manis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan seseorang yang menutup matanya. Saat ia hendak berteriak minta tolong, orang yang menutup matanya mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dan seketika itu juga tubuh Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya.

"Gotcha… I Found You, Park Chanyeol.

Suara ini? Suara orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara orang yang ia hindari selama ini. Dengan ragu Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menghadap orang itu. Mata nya terbelalak kaget melihat namja tampan didepannya.

"K-Kris?" lirihnya tak percaya.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat seolah-olah Chanyeol akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Aku menemukanmu, Yeollie."

* * *

**FOUND YOU [2nd SEQUEL OF THE FACT]**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**THE END**

* * *

**NB : aneh ya? Ga nyambung ya? Ngegantung ya?**

**Sad nya gagal kan? Hehe ga bakat kayaknya**

**Dan soal FF ini ngegantung banget emang sengaja dibikin ngegantung hehe**

**Dan lagi-lagi saya maksain buat bikin sequel ini**

**Dan beginilah jadinya**

**Big thanks for : ****wafel's , ****nabilarmn**** , kevin , qyraaa , ****XOXO KimCloud**** , **** .96**** , ****Misyel**** , ****DUIJANK**** , ****ayuluhannie**** , ****thisismyself1999**** , ****sayakanoicinoe**** , ****Luhaan Gege**

**Thanks udah mau riview FF ku 'NEO EODIGA?'**

**Thanks juga buat 'SILVIA' yang udah ngasih saran judul buat FF ini :***

**Review Juseyo…**

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader chingu^^**


End file.
